


【FF14|于桑】同居30题随便选（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: “同居30题”挑了几题做成一篇。3.x-3.5以前某个时间点。





	【FF14|于桑】同居30题随便选（END）

某日拂晓几个核心成员与光之战士聚在名义上是后者所有实际已给于里昂热和桑克瑞德两人用了的私宅里。鉴于种种原因，私宅的第一层放的全是包括吃喝穿救在内的物品，第二层则塞满了书架。

于里昂热和雅·修特拉连同帕帕力莫在地下室翻腾了十几天，研究出一套装置，并在这个装置周围绘制了个魔法阵，透镜和齿轮一层叠着一层，看起来像是个巨大化后的天文仪。

“敏菲利亚仍在艾欧泽亚时，曾致力于探索超越之力的根源。”精灵的声音少有地颤动着，多少层护目镜都掩盖不了他此刻激动的心情，“伟大的命题……若有所成，能为艾欧泽亚的和平做出跨越式的贡献。经过这段时间的测试，我们终于取得了可喜的突破。”

“这东西怎么运行？”

“它将通过以太的流动和转化，把光之战士的超越之力引导出来，当超越之力启动时，让周遭旁人脑海中显现的‘过去’向实体演化。”

伊达和当事之战士满头雾水。

“作为这个装置的中心……我是否有权力听取更为直白一点的说明？”

“简而言之，就是用装置将超越之力所引发的‘在脑海中看到过去’的景象实体化。”桑克瑞德“嘿咻”一声把一块半个人那么大的水晶安放到装置里，“减少由于大脑被那些景象完全占用后注意力的分散，从而可以同时研究超越之力发动时的种种现象。”

“没错，我的‘超越语言壁垒’也能够扩散，得到更好的应用。”可露儿补充。

“听上去前景广大啊……”

“万事开头难……寻得这块偏属性水晶耗费了我们不少精力，只有得到了合适的水晶作为魔法节点，这套设备运行的理论才行得通。”高个子精灵扶了扶护目镜，调试着水晶的波动，在本子上写了几笔后，做了个邀请的动作，指示光之战士走到魔法阵中。

“我该怎么做？”光之战士被所有人的目光包围感到很不自在，“超越之力也不是我想开就开的。”

“阁下稍安勿躁，请与这块水晶进行共鸣。”

光之战士四下看了眼，雅·修特拉正注视着他，令他心安了些，手伸向偏属性以太水晶。

一小撮共鸣的光亮了起来，逐渐增强，仪器也开始震动。于里昂热飞快地记录着表盘上的数据，手指几乎显现出残影。

光芒愈来愈烈，色彩也呈现出像是温度过高一般的艳橙色。在场所有人都屏住呼吸，忽然桑克瑞德低念了句“不好”，一个箭步瞬上前去。

以太的光芒就在同时炸裂开来。

** **同居30题——如果给我一个时光机** **

一场飞来横祸

“怎、怎么了！刚刚那是——”

帕帕力莫率先从地上爬起来，紧接着是伊达。光之战士还站在原地发愣，身周弥漫着浓厚的橙色以太。原地的房子完全失去了踪影，土地光秃得仿佛从未存在过——不仅仅是从未存在一座房子，而是这块土地就一副没被开发成宅基地的模样，与高脚孤丘其他好端端伫立原位的屋宅格格不入。四散的以太如同被关在一个虚无的方形笼子中，只在一个区域内萦绕。

唯一岿然不动的是停止了轰鸣的仪器。

“可露儿呢？”

“我在这里……”

可露儿被雅·修特拉压在胳膊底下，猫魅族女性赶紧松开她。

“实验失败了？”

“先不说那个，现在这状况……”

“桑克瑞德和于里昂热呢？”

光之战士总算清醒了点，让开几步，给贤人们露出仪器旁的两团红白纠结的衣物以及落在地上的护目镜和刀。他犹豫着蹲下来，翻开那两团布料。

贤人们凑上前去，随即纷纷捂脸遮眼。

“十二神呐……”

布料里趴着两个外表看起来分明只有几岁大的孩子，一个人族，一个精灵。

“所以现在的状态是，爆炸发生时魔法阵内除了你和那台仪器以外的那两个家伙，以及这栋房子，都回到了过去。”

帕帕力莫的分析得到除了伊达外另几位贤人的认可。

“那就是说——”光之战士眼神复杂地瞅了眼正被雅·修特拉用布料包好的两个孩子，“——于里昂热和桑克瑞德，变成了小时候的样子？”

“是的。哎呀……”可露儿偷笑着戳了戳白发男孩的脸颊，“真想不到，那个风骚的桑克瑞德原来是这样的，两只眼睛都很完整啊。他有没有十岁？”

“他的眼睛是从地脉脱身后在离开灵峰的过程中弄伤的。”雅·修特拉按下可露儿的手，“所以小时候双眼健全很正常，回头他要是醒了，你还能看到他眼睛的颜色和你认识他时不一样。”

“雅……”

“这没什么，我们的人生无非风浪——伊达，他们俩的随身物品就麻烦你收好了。”

“包在我身上！可是实验算不算成功啊？”

“这很难说，从效果上看……成功失败各占一半吧。”帕帕力莫沉吟了会儿，“你们先把他俩带回沙之家去，仪器就放在这，我得做进一步分析。”

就在这时候，两个孩子动了动。桑克瑞德先睁开了眼睛而于里昂热咕哝着滚了一下。

“这是哪里？”白发的孩子问了每个刚从变故中醒来的人都会问的问题，接着一脚踢到了精灵的脑袋。

“天哪！”可露儿叫了一声。

“你们是谁？”

“……你不认识我们？”雅·修特拉神情发绿。

“我不介意马上认识你们。”桑克瑞德一咕噜跳起身，但马上就被身上的长衣绊倒在地，手脚挥动了好一会儿都挣不出来，“这是什么！”他用小孩特有的尖锐嗓音嚷嚷。

于里昂热被他踹得发呆，紧紧裹着自己成人时的外套往后挪了一段距离。

伊达静静地靠过去，向他伸出手：“嗨，于里昂热。你感觉怎么样？”

“挺好……请问……”

“嗯，你还记得我是谁吗？”

精灵尴尬地转了半个身，颤动着嘴唇刚要回答，突然可露儿叫了起来：“桑克瑞德要跑掉了！”

伊达赶忙去抓，可是桑克瑞德光溜溜的跟个泥鳅没两样，她一时不知抓哪里，只得喊帕帕力莫帮忙，结果她发现帕帕力莫正拍着大腿狂笑，最后是雅·修特拉用旋风把跑出去的光屁股桑克瑞德逮了回来。

“你们干嘛！我没偷过你们的东西哦。”桑克瑞德使劲抗议，并被帕帕力莫威胁如果再跑就用雷电打他，“这里是哪儿？你们要关我进监狱吗？”他操着浓重的利姆萨·罗敏萨口音说。

几个贤人面面相觑。“该不会……”可露儿犹豫着问，“他们俩连记忆都倒退了吧？”

“……看起来就是这样……或者我们可以假设，”雅·修特拉说，“他们俩处在爆炸中心，超越之力将他们的‘过去’具现化了。”

“那他们俩‘本体’……回到过去了吗？”

帕帕力莫举起手：“这点就让我来研究吧，你们真打算让他俩这样光着屁股站在太阳底下？”

“那这样吧，你和伊达带他俩去买衣服。”可露儿憋着笑，推了推雅·修特拉，“你们对孩子可能在行些，我就在这里跟帕帕力莫一起找找看解决方法——啊，还有你。”她转向光之战士。后者正抱着从头到尾都安安静静的于里昂热不让他再被桑克瑞德踢到，令人惊讶的是即便精灵这么小，他也还是稳定地戴着护目镜，“你也跟伊达她们去吧，万一桑克瑞德又跑了呢。”

桑克瑞德简直要被这些自顾自安排他行程的大人吓坏了，在泥地上跟脱水了的海魔鱼似地挣动着。

“所以你们到底要干什么啦！”

被他吵得烦了的帕帕力莫真用雷电抽了一下他的屁股。

****一同外出购物****

蓝玉大街在中午的烈日下熠熠生辉，照理说一位先生两位女士带着两个孩子逛街再正常不过，就算其中有个白发孩子拖着长长外套在路上跑也是。

“……那个……”一直不开口的于里昂热小声问，“他……衣服……”

“不用管他，反正那是他自己的。”伊达甩甩手，下一秒就不得不扯着桑克瑞德后颈把他拉回来，“喂，别想跑！”

“……你们抓着我也没用，我是不会说一个字的。”

“哈？”

“你们扣着我不就想让我交代……”

“没有人打算让你交代什么。”雅·修特拉敲了敲他的头顶“原本的你就是我们的同伴。”

“咦？那家伙脸上的是啥？”桑克瑞德只用了半秒钟去接受她的话，但他只抓住了大人们并非要送他进监狱的错误关键，指着于里昂热大笑，“好傻哦！”

“喂于里昂热戴那个面具是什么意思？”伊达也望了过去。

光之战士无奈地摊手，交给他照顾的精灵正戴着比他的头还大的以太面具对着一盏路灯摸上摸下。

“工艺神的造物，”于里昂热喃喃着，他够不着灯的核心，只得扯着尺寸过大要掉下的兜帽，“流火熹微，莹莹掌中一世界。”

“他说啥？”

“……你别管他。”

“蟾蜍腿咬起来很奇怪啊！哪里有卖鱼的料理？”

“拿了东西要付钱！”

“大姐姐这么漂亮，还要付钱吗？”

“谁教你的不用付钱！不好意思，这多少钱？——啧，桑克瑞德！”

“衣服好丑，我不要穿！”

“不穿你想怎样，你别往前了！就在这儿买——”

“给我一把小刀。”

“刀……老板您别——给他个小盾玩玩就成……”

“这地方的食物看起来都干巴巴的，好难吃。”

“你别在别人店门口这么讲啦！”

雅·修特拉抱着手臂，冷眼旁观伊达追着桑克瑞德跑前跑后，毫无要给伊达搭把手的意思。然而事情很快就变得超出雅·修特拉的控制，他们必须得跟上桑克瑞德的步速，不出一个小时，原计划买好两个孩子的衣服就迅速返回高脚孤丘的贤人和光之战士手上就提满了桑克瑞德偷来抢来而被迫付钱买下的橙汁煎饼水煮蛋拳套小盾骨咒角蛾蛹研钵蒸馏器橡胶水银以太药。所幸桑克瑞德还没向路人下手抢钱，一些店家看在美女和光之战士的面子上勉强原谅了他。另一方面，看似乖巧的于里昂热则慢吞吞地探索着蓝玉大街上每一处他认为有观察价值的角落，根本没让三个成年人省心多少，好几次他们还得返回去，在书摊或者他觉得以太痕迹值得一瞧的地方拖走这个精灵，进而险些弄丢动如脱兔的人族男孩。

“海之都的小毛贼，真是名不虚传。”雅·修特拉摇摇头，“能镇得住他的大概只有路易索瓦老师了。”

“像大师那样给他点好处试试？”光之战士说。

“你还得有他那样的人格魅力，才能够对一个固执的惯偷奏效——于里昂热，你对‘路易索瓦’的名字有印象吗？”

于里昂热沉默着，一副对当下的处境全无兴趣的模样，小心翼翼地保证自己全身没有一寸皮肤露在衣服外面，甚至不忘记扶着护目镜和兜帽。对此光之战士忍不住猜测，这将是另一个难相处的极端。

“桑克瑞德，你呢？”

“谁？”男孩摊开双手，显摆他从饰品店里“取来”的萤石耳坠。

“这意味着，桑克瑞德不到十岁，而于里昂热还要更小。”

“我刚好十岁！”

伊达和雅·修特拉对望了一眼，脸上双双浮现出忧虑。

** **替对方挑衣服** **

经过两个小时奋斗，他们总算说服桑克瑞德到裁衣行会里老实呆上五分钟，不过这更多得益于两个孩子都有点累了。

“我们得快点。”猫魅族催促道，“我得跟可露儿确认点事。”

“随便跟行会要两件小孩的衣服就可以了吧？”

光之战士举手阻止了伊达，无声地指指一旁的于里昂热。精灵站在柜台边，手中抱着一件亚麻质地的短衫，款式与光之战士从前与桑克瑞德共同变装搜寻情报时所穿的很相似，却比那件要柔软精致得多，搭配的腰带还能挂小刀。

“你想要这件吗？”伊达有些惊讶，“我……不熟悉这么小的于里昂热……你说呢？”她求助地看向雅·修特拉。

但于里昂热转过脸，朝坐在椅子上啃着煎饼的桑克瑞德示意。在看到煎饼油滴落成年桑克瑞德那套外的衣领口时，精灵还咬了下嘴唇。

“看我干嘛。”

这应该是小孩桑克瑞德头一次对于里昂热说话，态度绝对算不上友好。这很好理解，光之战士想，毛孩子都不喜欢乖宝宝。

“不穿。”

于里昂热也不同他争执，缓步走到男孩身边，撩起外衣一角给他擦了擦嘴边的油渍。

每个人都被他不计前嫌宽宏大量的行为所感动，就连桑克瑞德自己也停下了咀嚼，眼神渐渐松动。于里昂热便趁此拽住桑克瑞德的衣服下摆，使劲一扯，男孩就在猝不及防的情况下随着他的动作咕噜噜跌到了椅子下。

伊达咂咂嘴：“我才发现，于里昂热很记仇啊。”

雅·修特拉则淡淡回答：“我更相信于里昂热只是在告诉桑克瑞德，他该换衣服。”

桑克瑞德在八只眼睛的注视下发了会儿愣，瞪大双眼缓缓地咽下嘴里的煎饼：“……那你也要换。”

“……他当然换，”雅·修特拉说，“我们从两小时前就没有从‘让你们俩换衣服’这一目的上改变过。”

男孩看看她，再瞅瞅于里昂热，好像总算绕过弯来：“……哦。我以为……”

“月光透彻……心意昭明……她们不曾怀有加害于你的意图。”

“啊？”

“……”

“总之我换就好了吧？”男孩拍干净手，三下五除二甩开身上的障碍，也不顾忌众人异样的眼光，收拾干净自己后在裁衣匠协会的展示台前转了两圈，一本正经地指着一件长袍，“你是这个。”

那是件看起来质料轻便、乌尔达哈咒术师们常用的外袍，就连光之战士刚入门时也穿过，所以他来了兴趣：“他们俩这个年纪就选择了职业？”

“一个盗贼，一个书虫。”雅·修特拉哼了一声。

“职业？有什么关系吗？”桑克瑞德手头没有小刀，却对腰带的构造很满意，“它跟他披着的那件很像啊。”

伊达嗤笑起来：“可你‘见过’于里昂热的外套展开后的完整外观么。”

男孩不假思索：“我觉得他就要穿它！身为盗贼，当然有足够的眼光去选择目标啊！”

“说得有理有据，可是桑克瑞德，这也是大人穿的衣服哦。”

“按他的尺寸做嘛！不是‘戈衣工’行会——”

伊达想捂住他的嘴但也来不及了 ，她分明看见裁衣匠行会会长的脸上聚起了银泪湖的魔雾。

** **大扫除** **

光之战士一行人鼻青脸肿地回到高脚孤丘时，黄昏已经降临。

“太慢了！”帕帕力莫叉着腰，“整整六个小时！”

伊达假哭地扑上去抱住他：“帕帕力莫——他们太难缠了！”

“彻头彻尾的灾难。”光之战士赞同道，“最后是微服出巡的娜娜莫陛下出面……否则我们身上的钱根本不够用。”

“快让桑克瑞德回来吧！我受不了啦！”

被点名的白发小男孩莫名其妙地盯着他们。

“‘回来’？”可露儿拍拍伊达，“这就是‘他们’。”

“咦？”

“我们仔细追溯了这里的以太痕迹，现在的于里昂热和桑克瑞德，就是他们本人。确切地说……”

“不是‘与过去交换’，而是‘他们变小了’。”帕帕力莫比划着解释，“这里并不存在能‘超越时间’的缺口。雅·修特拉应该很容易判断出来。”

猫魅族眯起白色的双眼打量着桑克瑞德，对帕帕力莫的说法表示肯定：“桑克瑞德还保持着无法使用魔法的状态。那么我们得快点想办法了，时间拖得越久对我们越不利。”

“会、会怎么样？”

帕帕力莫竖起手指：“假如这个事故无法逆转，他们就要重新经历一次成长——这还是最好的结果。但你想想，伊达，不论是收留桑克瑞德的人、教授他技能的萨雷安，还是能让于里昂热再次拥有渊博学识的图书馆和坚定信仰的生活经历，还能再重现一次吗？”

“没错。恢复失败的话，我们就会永远失去这两个同伴。”

伊达的脸色发青：“我可养不了他们啊！”

“谁要你养他们了！”帕帕力莫嚷起来，音量吸引了两个孩子的注意，他们这才发现那两个孩子从头至尾都在等着他们，人类男孩的眼神像是在准备接受一个判决。

“现在我好好地穿着衣服，”桑克瑞德用他从有记忆起就在做混混所罕见的礼貌问道，“也吃得饱饱的，可露儿姐姐让我吃蔬菜，我照做了。”

可露儿对这种态度很是受用，微笑着点点头。

“我能回利敏萨·罗姆萨了吗？”

于里昂热刷地朝他扭过脸，动作之快仿佛被帕帕力莫用雷电惩罚的是他。

“并未结束，这一切……我们应该留下，直到他们口中所述的‘问题’，妥善纾解……”精灵小声地说着，有点磕巴。帕帕力莫理解地笑开了，悄悄向光之战士耳语于里昂热在与人交际上一窍不通的童年。

桑克瑞德鼻孔喷着气，但男孩为了让自己不再被责备，没有冲精灵发火：“大人们的问题，为啥我们要留下？我不会拉你走的。”

“因为我们的‘问题’就是——你们。”可露儿走到他身边，“你不明白也没关系，桑克瑞德。你只要听话地留下来就行了，大家并不想把你怎么样。”

连词语储备都比贤人们少几十个等级不止的桑克瑞德当然一点都不明白。伊达和光之战士同样不明白，尤其是后者。在光之战士看来，回到海之都继续一段朝不保夕的生活，远不如跟着他们有吃有穿，并且桑克瑞德很喜欢身上的衣服，这肯定比他自己穿过的都要舒适。

“可我……我想回家。”

男孩无助地望着这些大人们，而大家亦无助地低头回望他。他们都知道海之都早已与桑克瑞德目前的记忆不相符了，即便他回到那里，他所认识的人和事也全不一样了。

可艾欧泽亚再也没有路易索瓦。

“……这儿，就是你家。”

他们立即紧紧盯住了于里昂热，包括桑克瑞德，讶异的气氛蔓延开来。于里昂热仍旧淡然地站着，若不是长袍颜色不同，他那覆着护目镜的脸庞跟瘦削的身形足以让人错认。

雅·修特拉困难地发声：“于里昂热，你……”

精灵抬头看了她一眼，后者马上皱紧眉头。

“好吧，桑克瑞德，我向你保证。”可露儿说，竖起三根手指，“跟我们在一起三天，我们就让你回家。”

男孩半信半疑。

“而且，我们确实需要你……嗯，你看，你要是希望快点回到利敏萨·罗姆萨，就得跟于里昂热互相照顾，好让我们专心完成工作。”

男孩又瞅了瞅精灵——于里昂热也在看着他，光之战士几乎能想见他们俩交叉的视线里各自闪回着这样那样的思绪。

“……三天喔？”

“三天。”于里昂热代替可露儿，老成地答道。

“而且你要配合我们。”帕帕力莫补充。

“好吧。大爷我有的是时间。”

“……”

“……咳咳，首先。”

可露儿不知从哪变出来一把扫把，递给男孩：“先将刚刚你吃东西时留下的垃圾弄干净。”

** **浏览过去的相片** **

桑克瑞德乍一进沙之家，整个人就像被钻石星尘冻住了似地。

“这儿……我来过吗？”

负责带他俩回来休息的光之战士做出了肯定的动作。

“怎么会？”

桑克瑞德低喃着，绕大厅走来走去，精确地摸遍每一个他成年后停留过的位置——小仓库的角落，隔板，以及酒桌……然后在拂晓之间门口停了下来，用力推开那扇足足有两个他那么高的门扇。

于里昂热亦步亦趋地紧随着，在男孩踏进拂晓之间的那一刻，猛地抓住了他的手腕。

“……干嘛。”桑克瑞德烦躁地意图挣开，差点没一拳头糊上精灵下巴。

“重要之地。”于里昂热镇静地偏开一点，却没松手，“不可随意进入。”

“可我感觉……里面有过很重要的……喂，你说，我是不是忘了啥？我是第一次来啊，感觉超奇怪。”

精灵牵着他离开拂晓之间：“翻覆的篮子，三日后便会正形……届时散落之物……”

“你能不能说点我听得懂的啊？”

** **讨论关于宠物的话题** **

光之战士引着他们俩各自去往曾经住过的房间后，自己便暂时传送回了高脚孤丘。

“都乖乖地睡觉，不许打架。”临走时他教育道。

于里昂热扬起脸，看了看自己房里墙上的时钟，随手拿起压在枕头下的书，刚翻开夹着书签的那一页就听见隔壁桑克瑞德的房内响起了一阵不正常的响动。

“——我的老天！”桑克瑞德在于里昂热正准备赶去的同时闯了进来，“我的房里有一只老鼠！”

精灵抿起嘴角，放弃追究桑克瑞德的用词指的是十二神中的哪一位，因为男孩的脑袋上顶着一只白色的大尾巴鼠。

“这孩子叫食果花鼠。”

“它啃我的耳朵！”

桑克瑞德伸手去抓那只花鼠，但花鼠灵活地避开了他的手指，死死扒着他的头发。

“我好不容易、好不容易有一张像样儿的床可以睡觉，你知道吗于里——呃热……”

“……于里昂热。”精灵耐心地纠正他的发音。

“我在利姆萨·罗敏萨时，最讨厌的就是老鼠！”

“你的生活环境。”于里昂热温和地说，“我明白。来……”他朝食果花鼠伸出手，抚了抚小家伙的耳朵。花鼠眯起了黑溜溜的大眼睛，一下子跳到他掌中。

“架子上有坚果。”

食果花鼠欢呼着奔了过去，而桑克瑞德瞠目结舌地看着这一切。

“你们认识？”

“从某种意义上来说……”

食果花鼠打翻装坚果罐子的声音切断了于里昂热的语句。

“坏家伙！你吃不完它们的！”

桑克瑞德蹿了过去，动作和半分钟前的花鼠差不多。他拎起那只花鼠，正想扔一边去，却给花鼠的大眼睛阻止了，转而将其放在自己肩上。

“一次不能吃太多，会拉肚子。”他对花鼠说着，收拾起打散的果实，顺便给自己喂一颗，倒数第二颗交给肩上的小动物，最后一颗才递给于里昂热。

“拉肚子……”

“就是肚子疼。”桑克瑞德搔搔头，这时花鼠跳进他怀里，男孩瑟缩了一下，不过还是没赶它走，“我试过……有个老家伙，很老很老的那种，就坐在一篮子坚果旁边睡觉。我趁他没睡醒，吃了半篮子。”

“……这样的行为……”

“唔，当时我饿极了——晚上我就，那个，很疼……”

“肚子疼。”

“对的对的。”

桑克瑞德低着白色的脑袋，摸了下食果花鼠背上的绒毛，又摸了一下。

“我可以养它吗？……我不让它来你的房间，你房里看起来太干净了。”

“它……原本就是……”

“它又啃我！”

“……”

“你对动物比我有办法，快救救我……”

于里昂热叹了一口无奈的气，回身从书架上取来一本魔导书，咏唱起咒文。

食果花鼠啃咬的动作凝滞下来，期待地朝于里昂热吱吱叫着，桑克瑞德也好不到哪儿去，表情诉说着去触摸那道闪亮魔纹的渴望。

然而召唤的魔纹不到十秒就碎裂了，以太的波动震得精灵膝盖一软，桑克瑞德立即迎上前扶着他。

“你……你还好吧？”

“不，我没预料到……”

“我知道你要做的那个。”桑克瑞德又塞给他一颗坚果，“利姆萨·罗敏萨有一些跟人跟你一样，不过他们都是大人。”

“我……我本想……”

“你想叫出你的小宠物吗？你现在已经很厉害了！”

男孩抬手接住几粒尚未消失的以太屑，丝毫没意识到自己说了一句以他当前的记忆来讲根本不可能说出来的话，只是开心地笑着：“像星星。”

** **屋顶上看星星** **

“是不是艾欧泽亚的星星……都长得一样？”

此时他们俩——更确切地说是桑克瑞德灵光一现先跑了出来，于里昂热不得不跟着——肩并肩坐在沙之家的阳台栏杆边。

夜色已深，普通孩子此刻早被父母押上了小床，但桑克瑞德毫无睡意，于里昂热召唤失败而产生的以太碎屑激发了他“观察沙漠地区和海边地区不同的天空”的兴趣同时“抒发掉耗不尽的精气神”，当然这是于里昂热在脑中用比较书面的词语来解释的，而实际上人族男孩说的是“走啊走啊我就看看外头那些总妨碍我睡觉的小东西”。

十二神庇佑，今日的萨纳兰慷慨地向两个孩子展露了晴空，不消仰视找寻，星辰灿烂地直铺到海平线，迎合小手指的点选。

“……也不尽然相同……东南方的那一盏淡青，若在格里达尼亚观测，则偏离了些微。”

“诶……”

桑克瑞德的目光沿着星河直眺到视线失去焦点，也不知他到底看见那颗绿色的星星没有。流星刮擦着天际坠入海中时，两人都未有任何大惊小怪的反应。

“沙漠的海不像利姆萨·罗敏萨那么干净，不过也不错，不至于天上海上都光闪闪的一片让人没法睡。”

于里昂热抱着膝盖：“我知道。”

“你知道得真多。”

“还远远不算多。”

桑克瑞德轻蔑地哼着：“命好，吃饱喝足，想有什么有什么。”

“……”

“我听说精灵成长得比人类慢。”桑克瑞德比了比他俩的个头，“等你比我高了，我也该变成个名盗贼了吧。”

“……不会的。”

“你觉得我水平不够嘛？”

“好多人这么骂我来着。啊，还有一种可能——利姆萨·罗敏萨从此不再有桑克瑞德。”

白毛小鬼轻描淡写地冲于里昂热笑笑。

“那几个姐姐说的事情，我多少猜到了一些……三天后，说不定我就‘不见了’。”

“……桑克……”

“——但我觉得你会好好的。怎么说呢……我今天才第一次见到你，可我总感到我跟你很熟。”

精灵对着与视线齐平的星星隔空连线画了几下，勾勒出一个沙利亚克的标记，随后是拉尔戈、妮美雅……“你会遇见一位伟大的人，而后自己也成为出色的人类，和同样出色的伙伴为伍。你……我们的未来……”

“你在预言我的未来啊？”

于里昂热一个一个地画完十二神的图腾，垂下手直视着男孩满是疑惑的双眼。

“不，我阐述的是事实。所以桑克瑞德，请相信……我们都会恢复。”

“‘恢复’……”

“既成事实的、生命中来而往的存在与记忆……不可能再重现第二次，所以……”

“我听不懂啊。”

桑克瑞德打着哈哈，想避开这种莫名其妙叫人不舒服的话题而去摘于里昂热的护目镜，手却在摘下它后定在了原位。

“……所以请相信，你的未来绝非漆黑一片。”

流星在精灵话音将落的瞬间便消逝无迹，却在夜幕中荡起一圈星辉涟漪，如同故者留给后人的祝福。

** **一方卧病在床** **

翌日清晨，雅·修特拉站在于里昂热的床边，好气又好笑地抱着手臂。

“在屋顶上看星星到大半夜着凉发烧？”她意有所指地说，“这可真像小孩子会干的事。”

“……你看出来了……”

“桑克瑞德的反应很常见，但你——不仅没有问诸如‘这是哪、发生了什么’之类的问题——最不正常的是，你连对穆恩布瑞达都只字不提。”

她看着于里昂热端端正正地坐起身，给他披上自己的坎肩。

“看来桑克瑞德或者别的谁给你吃过药了。”

“嗯，他找了早上来沙之家的库尔特内。”

“简单说下吧，当时的情况。”

“……他推开我的时候，爆炸已经发生了，因此他比我更接近偏属性以太水晶……他确实受超越之力的影响，彻底回到了十岁前，而我……幸运地还保留成年后的意识。”于里昂热慢条斯理地说，“但是，我并非一开始就……刚醒来时，我也当自己不到七岁，记忆十分混乱。”

“光之战士的超越之力比较强大，爆炸的余波导致记忆紊乱现象。”

“没错……等我们前往蓝玉大街，记忆就平复了。”

“跟我的推测没差。那你为什么不告诉我们？”雅·修特拉假意气恼，“虽说不论你是不是陷入六七岁的状态我们都要想法子把你们弄回去……”

“这个嘛……”

“啊啊，猫咪族大姐姐。”

雅·修特拉抽出幻杖，转身给桑克瑞德头顶敲了一记。

“好疼！……今天要做什么？”

“你俩什么也不用做，我就是过来看看你们。”

“哦……”

“你们相处得不错？”

男孩不作应答，完好无缺的眼珠子滴溜溜转了转，在于里昂热的床头边放下一壶水后念着哎呀呀忘了杯子跑出了房间。

“我以为他会出现水土不服或者营养不良的状况，结果健康得很嘛。”

“……不。”于里昂热摘下护目镜，用床头的软布擦拭，语气里透着忧虑，“他在‘成长’。”

“那就糟糕了……我们得快点，否则指不定会出现意外……”

“是的，他昨晚已经有了一些记忆的错乱……虽然还不是很明显。‘成长’的速度也不快，身体上大约是几个月的变化，至于记忆……”于里昂热皱起眉，昨夜烧得他到现在还有点头疼目眩，“他不说。”

“这倒是他经常干的。你呢？”

“我？”

“你以前不是容易发烧的体质，是不是灵魂和身体冲突了？”

“唔……”

雅·修特拉轻飘飘地冷笑了下：“你也不说。总而言之我们就是得赶快搞定。”

房门第二次吱呀打开，桑克瑞德一手一个杯子溜进了屋里，分别交给对话中的两人。雅·修特拉低头看了看，恰好瞥见于里昂热的那杯杯底有一些被碾碎的草叶。

“是桂皮和甘菊。”桑克瑞德将开水冲进杯中，“我小时候感冒，药店的老板就给我喝这些。”

“是药店的老板给你喝的吗？”雅·修特拉打趣着，然后她吃惊地发现桑克瑞德的耳根红了。

“是的……我没有偷。”

“那这是你自己出去采的吗？”

话一问出口，猫魅族立即暗暗祈祷——最好是别人给他的，比如外头的库尔特内甚至桑克瑞德说他去打劫了黄昏湾也行——但桑克瑞德挠着下巴回答：“我在外头的柜子里找到的。”

“噢——”雅·修特拉怀着仅存的一丝期待，“——研磨得很均匀……”

“不不，它们在柜子里时就已经是……”

“你认得出它们的种类？”

“我——感觉我认得。我是不是拿多了？”雅·修特拉脸上掠过的阴云吓了男孩一跳，“那个紫帽子大哥说——”

“数量合适……谢谢你，桑克瑞德。不介意的话，能否再取点蜂蜜？甘菊与蜂蜜搭配能使味道更甘醇。”

桑克瑞德爽快地“哎”了句，再次跑出房门外。猫魅族笑得眼角挑起，卷着舌头让舌根咯咯作响。

“需要我给你镜子看看你现在的表情吗，于里昂热？”

“嗯？”

“这小子十几小时前踹过你的脸，嘲笑你戴面具的样子很傻，而你刚刚就像对原本的他那样……”雅·修特拉斟酌了一下，“……宠爱？”

“雅·修特拉……”于里昂热摁着额角，“别戏弄我了……”

“他刚才，确实表现出了‘愧疚’——以及，他到萨雷安之前就能通过碎屑辨认草药了吗？”

“身体驻足原地，时间继续流动……我们要担心的还不止这些。”

精灵伸出手，咏唱着咒文让一团光亮在掌心逐渐亮起……不到两秒便啪地炸开。

“你没有借助任何魔法节点……”

“不。阻止这个咒文成型的，是来自世界和时间的排斥。‘此时此刻的我，不该自如地运用魔法’。”

雅·修特拉后退了一步，深吸一口气让自己冷静下来。

“你还有自己的记忆，不乱来的话排斥性就不那么高。”

“而不断成长的桑克瑞德，很快就会被排挤出这个世界。”

桑克瑞德第三次踏入房内，毫不知情地捧着一瓶蜂蜜走到两人之间。

“你们咋都这么严肃？要蜂蜜吗，猫咪族大姐姐？”

雅·修特拉望着那双近似蜂蜜的瞳孔，颜色比于里昂热的要深一点，含义比于里昂热的要浅一点；当他穿上黑衣刺青加诸时，说过的话比蜂蜜要甜一点，走过的路比沙漠要荒一点——“于里昂热……如果……”

“请打消那样可怕的想法。”于里昂热果断地开口，“枯萎之根或再发芽，却不再有相同的风……吹拂新生的枝叶。”

桑克瑞德正撬动小勺舀出蜂蜜，在两人身上看来看去：“因为风不过不回头吗？”

“树也将不复同一棵树。”

男孩似懂非懂，给于里昂热的杯里放进第一勺蜂蜜。

“……于里昂热，这……很辛苦吧？他在，又不在……”

精灵由着桑克瑞德搅动他茶杯里的水，以从不改变过的幅度戴好自己的护目镜。

“我相信你们……也相信，‘实验事故’这般微小又可笑的理由，绝不足够让我们彻底离开。”

** **因恶劣天气被困在家里** **

雅·修特拉起身要走时，桑克瑞德一路跟着她到了沙之家大门。

“大姐姐……”

“有话要问吗？”

他们同时出声，猫魅族宽容地让他先说。

“那个大门——”桑克瑞德指向拂晓之间，“我感觉里面有个很……”

“桑克瑞德……”

“……我想见见会站在桌子后面的那个人，可是……”

雅·修特拉蹲下身，拍了拍男孩的脸。她不介意从头跟男孩细细道来，告诉他当他长到10岁，17岁，22岁，27岁，32岁……所发生过的一切，但于里昂热就在十几分钟前才说过，他相信拂晓的同伴们。

哪怕于里昂热正忍受着无尽的风险——一分钟后、五分钟后，乃至一天后。

连于里昂热都在忍耐，她又怎么能放弃希望去做一些只要希望当头就不必要做的事呢。

“等你‘回来’……你就会知晓那里面曾经有过谁。”

“你提前跟我说好不好？”桑克瑞德偷偷瞄了于里昂热的房间一眼，好像不太乐意让于里昂热获知他的疑问，“老是憋着，可难过了。”

“别想太多，我们约好的时间就在明天。明天之后……你就不用我来告诉你了。”

桑克瑞德消沉得肩膀塌了下去，刹那间他的轮廓模糊起来，雅·修特拉眨了眨眼——她确信那不是灯光的效果，手不禁擦过男孩的衣领，暖意透过布料刺戳着她。

“……桑克瑞德。”

“哎？”

“照顾好于里昂热——啊，不是怪你害他发烧，他生病另有原因——”

“我会的。”桑克瑞德自信地捶捶自己胸口，“包在我身上。”

似曾相识的一幕，雅·修特拉五味杂陈地想。

门外的黄昏湾乌云密布，两个孩子今晚是看不了星星了。

** **一方的起床气** **

于里昂热感到自己要着火了，不仅是身体上的痛苦，还有脑海中的。琥珀兽从魔导书中欢叫着跃起，伊达做着不着边际的自我介绍，阿尔菲诺和阿塞莉蹒跚学步——无数不该出现于“这个年纪的于里昂热记忆里”的场景在他脑中闪回，卫月的大火、恩师的消逝、拉哈布雷亚摘下面具后的那头白发和那张属于他又不属于他的脸，以及穆恩布瑞达在以太的光辉中向他招手，带着安然和遗憾的神情慢慢淡去。

“穆恩布瑞达……”

精灵的喉咙挤出苦闷的呼喊，他再不这么做的话，离去的友人将在他的生命中不复存在。白光塞满他的视野，比爆炸的卫月还要亮许多倍且避无可避，像是委员会曾遭受过的“究极”直接砸向弱小的他，将他碾轧得渣滓都不剩下。

半小时前喝过的水混着胃酸和桂皮的味道翻涌上喉头，精灵挣扎着在乱作一团的意识里寻找现实的痕迹。

床沿、床沿，他想——到床边去，不要吐在床上。

要不是【——】“我需要你，快到【——】”……

穆恩布瑞达的怀抱洋溢着故乡气息。

可她说了什么？

我就不喜欢——你不会想【——】的决心吧——我要守护【——】——就必须调查【————】

桑克瑞德说了什么？

记忆筑起的高墙散发出水晶般的光泽，于里昂热尝试着探出手指，一道裂缝便瞬时从他的指尖以骇人的速度枝蔓而上，随后——咔锵。

精灵脚下一空，他知道自己要掉下去了……掉进永恒的虚无，那里将没有知识、没有亲人和朋友，没有敏菲利亚和穆恩布瑞达……

“——吐出来，没关系。”

——桑克瑞德。

“——都吐出来好受点。”

你负责思考，我负责行动。

于里昂热猛地一震。水晶的碎片落在他的额头上，冰凉却舒心。

“喝水、喝水……”轻而尖的声音在他耳边飘过。

他没能坠落，一只手将他推回床上。于里昂热愣了下，涣散的目光渐渐清明，眼前那团白光似被绿叶触碰过的水面——是桑克瑞德的白脑袋。

“奇怪了……”桑克瑞德用小勺喂了他几口水，滋润干燥开裂的嘴唇，“我就出去了那么一下子，你也不像是反复发烧啊……于、于利安……”

“于里昂热。”精灵被男孩塞回了被子里，被他蹩脚的发音逗得忍不住发笑，尽管笑声中夹杂了病弱的气音，“试试把Ri-音和A音连起来。”

“于里昂……”桑克瑞德咬住了舌头，“……嘞。”

“很接近了……舌尖要翘一点。”

“……昂惹……不，热。”

失败了几次后桑克瑞德摇了摇头：“我记得我没有精灵族的伙伴，你们的名字都这么难读么？”

“你将会遇到更难读的名字。”

“哗……”

于里昂热侧过身平躺着，让热度随急促的呼吸散出身体，男孩隔着被子摩擦他胸口。

“谢谢。”

桑克瑞德不好意思地应着“不客气”，拖过椅子在床边坐下。

“这挺奇妙的，以前没啥人跟我道谢。那些个大哥哥姐姐对我也都很友善，因为我太可爱了吧？”

“……是的。他们与你熟识多年。”

“多年……嚯！因为我太可爱了？”

于里昂热让后脑勺更深地陷入枕头：“是因为你值得他们托付友善。”

“谁？我？”桑克瑞德哈哈大笑，“他们一定是认错人了。”

于里昂热只是沉默地盯着天花板，于是桑克瑞德止住了笑声，尴尬地翻起昨天精灵放在床头柜上的书。

他很快注意到他对这本书就像其他人对他一样。有谁也靠在椅子上阅读过同一本书，同样的床头柜和同样伴着深沉的呼吸摇曳的灯火。

** **做饭** **

桑克瑞德满怀期待地望着于里昂热，后者正准备向男孩端来的三明治咬上第一口。

沙之家里没多少存粮，据说男孩冒着雨，腆着脸跟萨纳兰以小气和守财出名的商人讨了点蔬菜和蛋。为了践行对雅·修特拉的承诺，他连小锅都搬进了于里昂热的房间里，用炉火做了水煮蛋和开水烧青菜，强行把水煮蛋切片，夹成三明治。

……无论如何，他们都有东西吃了。

水煮三明治送进嘴里的那一刻，于里昂热尝到了蜂蜜的甜味。这放在正常情况下，不是七天七狱般的搭配，就是……仍旧是七天七狱般的搭配。

于里昂热决定把面包、鸡蛋、白煮青菜和蜂蜜分开吃。即使他对桑克瑞德再能包容忍让——成年的或孩童的——他也该在呕吐后好好宽待自己的胃。

“别这么挑剔，我可买不到魔蛇鸟。”桑克瑞德显然习惯了这种粗糙的“食物”，并不在意于里昂热的行为，自顾自地吃完。

“……”

“噢……魔蛇鸟……是什么？”

桑克瑞德自己也迷惑了，在男孩看不见的方向，白色的发尖像是被撕扯过似地拉长，又缩短。

……穆恩布瑞达，别那么快带走他。于里昂热默然祈祷着，重新将被拆散的三明治归为原型。

** **帮对方吹头发** **

桑克瑞德弄干自己被雨淋湿的头发的方式是无限凑近火炉。

精灵实在不能忍耐了，赶在男孩的头发被烧着前掀开被子下床，走进浴室里拿来了毛巾。

但他够不着桑克瑞德的头顶。

“桑克瑞德，”他扯了扯男孩的袖子，“请坐下。”

但男孩看上去很想逃离那块毛巾。

“我跟你说哦，烘干的话头发就不会乱了，很多小姐姐喜欢我这个发型……”

“……请，坐下。”

“……喔。”

桑克瑞德在于里昂热毫不客气地揉弄着他头发的时候大声抱怨：“你真的比我小吗？”

** **吐槽对方的生活习惯** **

“你怎么老戴着那副眼镜？——等等别摘。”

“嗯？”

“我总觉得你要是摘了，就会发生很糟糕的事。比如世界要毁灭了之类的。”

桑克瑞德在房间里焦躁地踱起了步子，忽然身体一歪，嘭地撞上了左手边的书架，把蜷缩在架子顶上的食果花鼠吓得嘶叫了声。

“……这下我也觉得我该戴副眼镜了。”

** **午睡** **

于里昂热睁开迷蒙的双眼，他的手被一个重重的东西压得发麻，扭头一瞧是伏在床边睡着了的桑克瑞德。

男孩几乎把半个人的重量都施加在精灵身上，口水流在于里昂热的手腕上，干涸后又有新的口水渗进精灵的掌心。

“……桑克瑞德。”于里昂热推了推男孩。

“唔……我不怪你……”

于里昂热注视着他熟睡的侧脸，想推醒桑克瑞德的手换了个方向，拂过他的左眼。

“……那是……敏菲利亚自己的决定，她能做到……”

“即便，那是我独断专行的结果……使你们远隔两地？”

于里昂热很清楚桑克瑞德不过是在梦呓，然而他更清楚，少年时期就接受训练的桑克瑞德，有的心事即使是在梦中也不会吐露。

“即便……即便我为之赋以信仰正义，即便坚信这便能令星球的悲伤有所缓解……”

——也仍旧夺去了桑克瑞德照看十几年、将其视作希望之代表的妹妹。

他站在桑克瑞德梦境的彼端，那里有个白发的男人含着泪向水晶代言人道别。

“向推动了这一切的我……伸出手……”

“你哭出来也没关系哦。”

桑克瑞德呢喃着，这时于里昂热感到手臂上的负担加重了——不经意间，男孩蠕动着爬上了床，只一扯就把大半边被子抢了过去。

于里昂热呼着气，提高了音量：“桑克瑞德——”

男孩的腿抽动着一蹬，整个人惊醒过来。

“啊。啊啊——”他花了半分钟才意识到自己做了什么，连忙翻出床外，“抱歉抱歉……我睡着了？你好些了吗？那我去……”

“——两位，高脚孤丘那边已经准备好了。”

桑克瑞德瞪着不知从何时起就站在房间门边的光之战士，像是在防备着闯进他个人空间的坏蛋，同时忘记自己嘴边还挂着没干透的口水。

“来吧，我带你们过去……之后，你们就能恢复原样了。”

** **接对方回家** **

他们在沙之家中消磨下去的时间远比想象的要多，当一行三人回到高脚孤丘时，艾欧泽亚大地上的时钟正指向凌晨五点。

贫瘠的土地上，被修复的仪器和经过重调的偏属性以太水晶正等待着他们。帕帕力莫与可露儿给仪器做了最后一次检校，确保万无一失。

“原理很简单，只要把扩散的以太重新收回去就行了。”可露儿说，“我用我自己的超越之力试了几次，确认可行。”

“上一次的事故源于超越之力过强，但这一次不必担心了。”伊达破天荒地加入到科普队伍中，“帕帕力莫把偏属性以太水晶的数值弄得比之前低了很多，这样刚好就能跟超越之力平衡。”

“我打赌你自己对这个过程完全没有概念吧，伊达？”

“就让我表现一次不行嘛！”

一大一小展开了最终实验前有如例行公事一般的吵嘴，雅·修特拉已经懒得去制止了。

“过来吧，桑克瑞德。”

男孩没有回答，也没有先前的急迫，反而远远躲开了猫魅族。

“怎么？你不是一直想回家？”

“……它真的是能让我回家的东西吗？”桑克瑞德噘着嘴，“我到了利姆萨·罗敏萨……就看不到你们了吧？”

修特拉哑然失笑：“这个嘛……”

“虽然才两天，可你们似乎……就是家人。好奇怪啊，明明我没有见过自己的……”

他揪住衣襟，把领子弄得皱巴巴的，随后带着疑惑看着于里昂热。

“我就这样留下来可以吗？”

就这样留下，再长大一次，在有关心他、给他温暖住所的人身边，有一个年纪相仿、懂得许多知识的朋友，惬意生活。

不必经历灵灾，不用担心艾欧泽亚的未来。

“那样……你就不再是你了。”于里昂热轻声说。

“是嘛？”男孩侧过头，胡乱抹了把湿润的脸，“说得好像你知道我是什么人一样。”

“我——知道。”

伊达似乎想插嘴说些什么，帕帕力莫摇摇头拦住了她。

“沙之家那扇门后、你挂念之人是谁……我知道。”

可露儿捏紧了拳头。

“你做过什么……遇见过谁、得到过谁……我也知道。”

于里昂热踏前一步，就这么靠近一步的距离，伴随话语席卷而来的是在体内席卷的时间暴风。他强忍着对桑克瑞德挑明一切时世界的轨迹向他施放的斥力，继续说下去。

“你珍视着的……还有发誓要守护的，我都知道。”

“为什么？”

精灵噎住了。

“为什么呢？”桑克瑞德哽咽着问，“我连你的名字都说不好啊……”

“真正的你——桑克瑞德，同样了解我的……”

审判之锤敲了下来，于里昂热发现他无法把话说完。当关键的东西被放在两人面前时，世界再也不能容许灵魂身体以及时间的错位，做出了裁决。

精灵的身形开始崩溃，他试图缩短仅剩的一点间隔，但桑克瑞德比他更快，汗津津的手捉住了精灵。

“于里昂热——”

男孩精确地发出了他名字的读音。

** **相拥而眠** **

得益于帕帕力莫和光之战士启动仪器的时机，高脚孤丘凭空消失的房子又凭空回归。目睹了这一奇异现象的其他居民在好长一段日子里都把“高脚孤丘灵异事件”当做茶后谈资，最终被来自拂晓大名鼎鼎的英雄辟谣。

“那只是一起拆迁工程。”光之战士煞有介事地说，“论房屋的拆盖，我保证艾欧泽亚没谁比我更擅长。”

无数次拯救艾欧泽亚的光之战士都发话了，没人敢不信。

在照顾好不容易取回正常形态的人类和精灵几天后，可露儿与雅·修特拉结伴返回了石之家。

“蛇心那边我已经交代好了，他说可以等到于里昂热闲下来再进行对索菲亚的数据整理。”

“好、好，辛苦你们啦——哦对了，我真的在裁衣行会……”

雅·修特拉揶揄地看了人类一眼。

“那天你的小老鼠可救不了你，你还得考虑以后怎么跟娜娜莫陛下道谢。”

桑克瑞德苦恼地拉下脸。他对那两天都发生了什么毫无印象，全靠同伴们绘声绘色的描述，弄得他在恢复意识后宁愿去吸一口魔界花的吐息。

“照顾好于里昂热，别忘了你踹过他。”

桑克瑞德拍拍胸脯，“包在我身上。”

猫魅族笑笑：“拜托了。”

男人目送着同伴传送离开，转身回到他们在事故后收拾了两天有余的屋里。

高挑的精灵正坐在书架旁，纸页被炉火带起的微小热气掀动。

“怎么就起来了？”

“她们去石之家了吧。”

两人同时问出口的话语交织在一起，于里昂热照例先沉默下来。

“嗯……蛇心也让你好好休息。”桑克瑞德从精灵手中抽走书本塞回架子上，“还头晕吗？”

“托伙伴们的福……崩溃的影响已然复原。”

“真是吓人啊，就差一点你就会被海德林当做非存在之物净化了。”

于里昂热听出他语气中的不满，蓦然一顿：“那一刻……本该被归入错位的时空，为何你还记得……”

“我当然记得。”

桑克瑞德撩下精灵只要离开床铺就习惯性挂在脸上的护目镜。

“就那一下我是记得的。”

“……没错，你揪着我的耳朵。相当痛苦……精灵族的耳朵是这般脆弱……”

“不要用这件事来糊弄过去。”桑克瑞德双手罩住精灵的两颊，“很显然，你说的话让海德林的净化加速了，‘星球’笃定你是扭曲的存在——如果晚那么几秒，你就会消失。”

“但只要你同意回来，桑克瑞德……”

“就算自己会死掉也无所谓吗？”

“……”

桑克瑞德向两边拉扯着于里昂热的脸颊：“……很痛苦吧？那两天。”

“为何会有如此疑问……”

“你什么都清楚，我们所有的记忆，还有随时可能发生的净化。只有我全不知情，连你是谁都不记得……面对那个我，很难过吧。”

“也不尽然，毕竟我从未放弃过复归的可能性。我愿以性命赌上一把，因为我相信你……必将做出正确的决定。”

“——真是的，这话我可不爱听。”

“所以你会向我伸出手……”

桑克瑞德放开精灵的脸，张开双臂环抱住他。

小屋的阳台上，两件小孩子的衣服噗嚓着随萨纳兰的风飞脱了衣架，很快便互相嬉闹着在空中没了踪影。

-END-


End file.
